CliffJumper's Moment
by flamingmarsh
Summary: The twins stay with a dying CliffJumper in a ravine, waiting for help to arrive for him. After all, he saved Ratchet's, Bluestreak's, and their lives. Will CliffJumper die? If he makes it, how will he thank the twins?


**This takes place in transformers G1. I really don't like CliffJumper but he's not all that bad. He has a caring side under him if you just look. Thanks to Corona 1 looking over my story.**

_EDITED A FEW THINGS ON AUGUST 12 2009. Thank you Surely Blue._

**_italics are in comm. linking and thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers! Only borrowing them, so you cannot sue me!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was another day at the Ark, finding most Autobots off duty and having fun in the rec. room, except for a few Autobots who were in a meeting. The Autobots in the meeting were all the officers and Optimus Prime. They were discussing the lack of Decepticon activities of late. It was putting them all on edge, wondering what they were planning. Suddenly, the alarms started to go off and with it, came the voice of Blaster.

"Decepticons coming in hot!"

With that, all Autobots dropped what they were doing and headed outside to take up positions to defend the base.

"I wonder what Megatron has cooked up this time?" Prowl asked, calmly as he stood beside Optimus Prime two feet away from the base.

"Only time-"

Before Optimus could continue, Jazz interrupted them.

"Seekers incoming!"

All the Autobots looked to the sky as they saw the famous seekers, Starscream leading them. When they were close enough, they fired the first shots that began the battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For a cycle, the battle was in the favor of the Autobots until Megatron ordered the constructicons to merge into Devastator. Optimus Prime was fixing to order the Protectobots to change into Defensor, when to his shock and horror; he saw how huge Devastator had become.

"Is it me or has Devastator gotten a little taller?" Hound asked, taking a step back from Devastator.

"He has gotten taller." Mirage said, before moving out of the way of Devastator's hand as he took a swipe at the Autobots.

Devastator had grown another five feet. Now he was as tall as Omega Supreme.

"Now we know what the Decepticons were working on." Smokescreen said, dodging another swipe from Devastator.

"Smokescreen, can you create a diversion?" Optimus shouted, from where he was fighting with Megatron.

"Sure!"

"You're not going to win, Optimus Prime!" Megatron exclaimed.

"We shall see."

Meanwhile, after shooting Ramjet out of the sky, CliffJumper was looking for another victim. That is, until he saw Devastator walking towards Ratchet working on a down Bluestreak as the twins for guards. He wouldn't have time to warn them, even though he was close to them, but for the next stellar-cycle he wouldn't understand why he did the thing he did.

Changing into his alt mode, he drove as fast as he could, then transformed just in time to take the blunt of the attack from Devastator. Once his hand hit CliffJumper, the force of the hit, made him fly backwards into a canyon wall before falling down onto the ground, which was on top of a hill. When he fell onto the hill, he began rolling down it, hitting sharp rocks as he went, until finally, he landed in a little ravine, hitting his helm on the canyon wall, knocking him offline.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cycles later, he onlined to hear his name being called. Seeing as it were the twins in front of him, on their knees, he tried to move, but he found he couldn't. He was in pain.

"Easy. I wouldn't move if I were you." Sideswipe said, leaning back up.

"Why is that?" CliffJumper asked weakly, wondering why he couldn't move. His right leg was mangled he could see that much and his left side had wires sticking out, leaking energon. On his chassis, there was a large cut and he could definitely feel dents on his helm.

"Somehow when you crashed into the ravine and landed against the canyon wall, the snarled root penetrated your back. If you move, it might drive itself into your spark chamber." Sunstreaker spoke, eying CliffJumper from a distance since energon was pooling beneath and around him from his back and sides.

That's why he was in so much pain.

"It doesn't explain why you two are here!"

"Sideswipe came to see if you were alright. I just tagged along so he wouldn't get into trouble," Sunstreaker said.

"I didn't know you cared about us, CliffJumper." Sideswipe teased.

CliffJumper just snorted, but it trailed off into a groan.

"Can't you get me off this thing?" CliffJumper asked, his voice getting weaker.

He was rapidly loosing energon.

At that, Sunstreaker's demeanor failed. "We could kill you, if we did that."

"Why did you save us?" Sideswipe asked, his concern for CliffJumper growing.

Even though he didn't like him, no Cybertronian should have to die being impaled on a snarled root.

"I didn't just do it to save your two sorry afts," CliffJumper muttered.

"Watch who you're calling an aft. I can easily deactivate you!" Sunstreaker declared.

"I'm heading towards deactivation anyway. Tell Gears and the other minibots, that I'll miss them and I'm glad we could be friends."

Strangely enough, he wasn't sad that he was going to die.

"Don't say that. Tell them that yourself when we get you out of this mess!" Sideswipe demanded.

"The battle is still going on. Why aren't you up there?" CliffJumper wondered, looking at them.

"We came to keep you company."

"I don't need your company! Just let me die in peace."

"Here that, Sideswipe? Let's go!"

"No. CliffJumper, we're staying."

CliffJumper sighed, resting his helm on the canyon wall. He was too tired to say anything. Sideswipe just looked at his twin in concern.

_Hey Ratchet, where are you,_ Sideswipe asked, through his comm. link.

_I'm working on Hound. Why?_

_We need you down here. CliffJumper is badly damaged._

_I can't come down at the moment. The battle is still going and if I stop now, he won't make it._

_CliffJumper won't either!_

Sideswipe heard Ratchet sigh._ I'm sorry. I'll send First Aid down to help._

At that, he cut off and Sideswipe cursed under his breath and Sunstreaker sent an inquiry through to his brother's bond link, he shared with him.

"Ratchet can't come. He's working on Hound."

"It looks like your stuck with us, CliffJumper." Sunstreaker said.

Not receiving an answer, they looked toward CliffJumper to see him offline. His optics widened before looking at his brother. Sideswipe knelt down beside CliffJumper, regardless of the energon and shook him a little.

"What? Why can't you stop bothering me?" CliffJumper asked, groggily.

"Stay online."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I know what we could do." Sunstreaker said, leering at CliffJumper, who in turn, optics widened.

"Don't even think about it."

As Sideswipe was about to say something, the sounds of a helicopter and a car engine were heard coming over the hill. The twins without saying anything, brought out their weapons, ready to attack if necessary. Then as the vehicles came over the hill, they all saw it was only Blades and First Aid.

"We only need First Aid," Sunstreaker said dryly, once Blades and First Aid transformed.

"CliffJumper needs help." Blades stated, glaring at Sunstreaker, as First Aid walked over to CliffJumper, to examine him.

"CliffJumper, I'm sorry. The only way to get that snarled root out of you, is to, well..." First Aid broke off, not wanting to say anything.

"Just say it," he said, grumpily.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, if you're willing to do this, then I want you to both grab a hold of his arms and pull."

"Pull," Sideswipe said, incredulously. "That would hurt him even worse."

"It's a possibility, but it's the only way."

"Are you sure about that, Aid?" Blades asked.

First Aid nodded. Sideswipe looked at his brother and Sunstreaker nodded.

"I'm sorry, CliffJumper," Sideswipe said as they both took positions on either side of him.

"Just do it!" CliffJumper exclaimed, bracing for the pain.

When they both grabbed onto his arms and held them tight, they both counted to three before yanking CliffJumper off the snarled root that was hanging out of the canyon wall. CliffJumper screamed in agony as he fell forward and into First Aid's arms, shaking. When the twins pulled him off, his back ripped even more, letting the energon slide freely down his back, which was the last thing he felt, as he went into stasis lock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing he saw, as he onlined was white. _Where am I,_ he wondered. The last thing he remembered was being hit by Devastator. Sitting up, he looked around. He was in the medical bay and not a bot was around. His body felt great. Glancing down at his body, everything looked fine. His chronometer said it was mid-afternoon.

"Everyone has been worried about you."

Startled, he jumped. Looking toward the source of the voice, he saw it was Ratchet, who was walking out of his office.

"Hey, Ratchet."

"Don't hey me! What you did was stupid," Ratchet yelled, but he calmed down and graced CliffJumper with a smile.

"But I'm glad you saved us."

CliffJumper didn't know what to say, except, "How long have I been offline?"

"You've been offline for a deca-cycle."

CliffJumper's optics widened in shock. "That long?"

Ratchet nodded. "You almost didn't make it. I had to replace most of your armor on your back and legs."

CliffJumper sighed. "Thanks Ratchet. I don't really remember what happen to me."

"Well, once Devastator swatted you like your were a bug, the twins stayed with you and-"

"The twins," CliffJumper said, incredulously. "What did they do?"

"They stayed with you. They didn't want you to die alone if you did die. Optimus, Brawn, Gears, Bluestreak, and a couple others visited you, while you were offline. They were worried about you."

He didn't know so many cared for him. All he's ever done to them, was to be rotten towards them. Then the doors to the medical bay opened. Brawn and Gears walked in.

"Hey, your up. We've missed ya buddy! We were worried, you wouldn't make it." Brawn said, clearly happy to see CliffJumper up.

"I wasn't worried." Gears said.

"It's nice to see you both too. What's been going on since I been out?"

"Nothing much. The Decepticons have been quite."

"Probably licking their wounds, after we whooped their afts!" Gears shouted, triumphantly.

"What about Devastator?" CliffJumper asked.

"Omega Supreme took care of them," Ratchet said. "Now out, all of you. You too, CliffJumper. You're healthy."

"Good."

CliffJumper jumped down from the table, to have Brawn and Gears hit him friendly on the back. As they were almost out of the medical bay, CliffJumper stopped. Brawn and Gears stopped too and looked at him.

"Go on. I'll catch up with you later."

They nodded and left. He turned to Ratchet, who was looking at him.

"Where are the twins?"

"Last time I heard, they were in their room. Why?" Ratchet asked, suspiciously.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

A rare smile formatted onto Ratchet's faceplates after CliffJumper left the room. Maybe there was hope for minobot yet. CliffJumper was glad no one was out in the hallway, as he walked down them. He would be embarrassed if someone saw him heading towards the twins room, not to mention, be the center of topic for a while. Finally, he arrived at their room. He knocked on the door. Moments later, Sideswipe answered and when he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Hey CliffJumper. Good to see you're alive!"

"Yeah, yeah. Is Sunstreaker around?"

Sideswipe nodded.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Sideswipe stepped back to allow CliffJumper to walk in. Sunstreaker was playing on the X-box, but stopped when CliffJumper walked in. He narrowed his optics.

"Listen. I'm only here to say thanks and..."

"And?" Sunstreaker asked, crossing his arms across his chassis.

"Just thanks for staying by my side. Next time, before one of my friends mouth off to you, I'll stop them."

"Is that all?"

CliffJumper couldn't believe his processor, what he was about to say. "No. I- yes, that's all!"

Turning around, he headed towards the door, but Sideswipe stopped him.

"What were you going to say."

"Nothing." CliffJumper said, looking away from him.

Sideswipe smirked. He knew what CliffJumper wanted to do and by golly, he would give it to him.

"You wanted to give us a thank you kiss for saving you, right."

CliffJumper only nodded, not bothering to look at Sideswipe. Smiling, Sideswipe signaled his brother to come over to them.

"CliffJumper!"

To his shock, when he turned around, both of the twins were on their knees.

"Well? Are you going to give us a thank you kiss?" Sunstreaker asked, with a raised optic ridge.

CliffJumper nodded and so, he kissed Sideswipe's cheek then Sunstreaker's.

"Thanks guys," he said, when he leaned back up from them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cycle: 1 hour 15 minutes  
Deca-cycle: Approx. 3 weeks  
Stellar-cycle: 7.5 months**

**I bet you guys did not expect that twist in the end, did ya? Don't ask me why the twins let him kiss their cheek! I had nothing to do with it. Just blame the plot bunnies or something. yeah lol. Hoped you guys liked it. Review Please. It can be constructive criticism too. **


End file.
